Cellmates
by zillon
Summary: Dillon is taken to a private cell room after the fight in the cafeteria. Ziggy soon joins and after some arguing and wrestling, things get a bit heated in the cold room...


**Disclaimer:** I don't own power rangers or the characters. I just like playing with them.

**Pairings:** Dillon/Ziggy, which means this is a slashfic.

**Warnings: RPM fic. **Mentions of Ziggy having an abusive past. A little H/C, They might be a little OOC...There is a bit of angst too...My first ever slash fic..I would love some reviews please.

**A/N:** Please do not flame me. T_T

Word Count: 1,887

After the fight in the lunch hall of the jail, Dillon was wrapped in chains and put into his own cell. He didn't even get to finish his jello. Looking at the chains, Dillon smirked and knew he was strong enough to get out of them. He just didn't bother to, and sat on the one bed in the four-cornered brick room looking up at the barred window. Soon he heard the cell door open, and Ziggy was pushed in. The guard walked a way after locking the door, and the two young men were left alone. Ziggy fidgeted before deciding to sit on the cold hard floor across from Dillon who remained looking out the window. As the sun was starting to set, Dillon's face glowed angelically. Ziggy blushed when Dillon noticed he was staring at him, and quickly looked back down at the grimy cold floor. A gust of wind blew into the room and Ziggy shivered, wrapping his arms around his knees and pulling them to his chest. Ziggy heard Dillon shift in his chains as he tried to get comfortable in them. Soon the smaller man decided to break the silence.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why did you save me? You could have just let them hurt me."

Dillon heard him mumble something as he hid his head in his arms. It sound like, "They always do", but he ignored it.

"I could have, but that's not me."

"So you like being the hero?" Ziggy said arrogantly.

Dillon smirked, "Whatever, kid." He noticed Ziggy was shivering from the cold. "There's a blanket over here." But Ziggy just sat in the now dimly lit corner of the room. "Fine, be that way."

There was another long moment of cold silence between them. The sun was now gone and night had approached. Heavy grey clouds moved gracefully through the violet darkness, occasionally hiding the dancing stars and white glowing moon. It was now Dillon who spoke.

"Those men in the cafeteria, how did they know you?"

Ziggy was lying on the floor now. He rolled over onto his back from facing the wall, and put his hands behind his head for support. "Around." He said shortly, and heard a sigh coming from Dillon. He obviously annoyed him with the answer. "I don't have any family, I'm an orphan. So some of the Cartels took me in, showed me a few things. Those criminals in the cafeteria were rivals of the group I was with. We put them here."

"You, a criminal?" Dillon laughed.

Ziggy quickly sat up, and put his hands on his hips looking offended. "What? I'll have you know I helped out with a few crimes."

"Like what? Stealing bread?"

"N-no!" The frizzy haired young man was now standing and walking towards his cellmate. "I helped steal a truck load of supplies, I'm pretty good with a gun as well, and a great locksmith." He pulled out a hairpin from his left sock and held it proudly in front of Dillon. Dillon just arched a questioning eyebrow at his cellmate.

"I can pick the lock so you can get out. But since you're mocking me, you'll just have to stay in those chains, tough guy."

"You probably can't do it." Dillon smirked. "I don't think you can."

"Wh-what? Of course I can!"

"Nope."

"I _can_."

"You don't seem the _type._"

Ziggy growled and pushed up his orange sleeve. Finding the lock holding the chains together around Dillon, Ziggy started his task to prove to the older young man that he was not weak. His tongue stuck out slightly in between his lips as he concentrated with the lock. Dillon smirked finding his rescuer's expression sort of cute in a way. After a while with the hairpin, Dillon still wasn't free. He started to annoy Ziggy again with his complaints and disbelieving he could do it. So Dillon wanted him to give up, but Ziggy wouldn't have it. The frizzy haired young man fumbled with the lock trying to hold it steady from Dillon's movements. After moments of arguing and struggling, Ziggy wound up on top of Dillon on the bed. Both of them were panting heavily, their lips inches from one another.

Dillon heard a faint click, and the lock to the chains fell to the floor with a heavy clang. He didn't seem to notice though, because all he was focused on was Ziggy's puppy dog eyes.

"Hah, I did it," Ziggy said haughtily. "And you thought I couldn't." But Ziggy's expression quickly went from a triumphant grin to an angry pout. "Hey! You tricked me!" He playfully punched Dillon on his chest. Dillon just chuckled.

As the chains were coming off of Dillon and on to the floor, the two cellmates started to wrestle with each other on the bed. Dillon was obviously stronger than Ziggy, and he knew there was no winning with this guy. So Ziggy tried an attack method of his own. Soon his hands were all over Dillon's middle trying to find any area that was ticklish. With success, he found Dillon was most responsive to the sides of his stomach, and started to invade the area. Ziggy's method didn't work for long though. Dillon grabbed his wrists and the smaller man was pinned on his back towards the bottom of the bed. His scrawny arms were held above his head by Dillon's strong grip around his wrists. They both lay there panting and looking into each other's eyes. Their faces once again very close to each other. Ziggy could smell the cherry flavored jello Dillon had for his dinner from his breath, and thought he wished he could have tasted that delicious desert. Shifting under the stronger man's grip, Ziggy could feel his cock rubbing against Dillon's. He whimpered slightly, and soon Dillon's lips were on his. Ziggy tensed up and his eyes went wide at the sudden affection he didn't know Dillon could possess. Dillon didn't know why he did it and broke the kiss when he felt Ziggy not responding.

"Zig, I'm sorry. I didn't know what I wa—" Dillon was cut off by a kiss from Ziggy. Obviously from his reaction Ziggy wanted more, and Dillon was not going to stop now.

With one hand holding Ziggy's wrists over his head, Dillon's other hand was roaming up and down his cellmate's lean body. The kiss was sloppy at first, but soon they found a rhythm. They were both kissing passionately, and passed all the worrying about one another's consent. Now, all they did was feel.

Dillon unzipped Ziggy's bright orange jumpsuit. Still kissing, he slowly glided his hand down Ziggy's lean stomach and cupped his hand around the smaller man's growing hardness. Ziggy moaned and panted into Dillon's mouth, gasping as he felt Dillon's strong hand stroking his length, and fondling his balls. He arched into the older man's hand wanting more, but soon Dillon's tongue was invading his mouth. Dillon continued stroking Ziggy faster, kissing aggressively in his mouth and neck. He didn't know what was causing him to feel this way with Ziggy, or if he ever felt or did anything like this with another man. Dillon wanted to see his new lover come, and continued to stroke him more. Soon Ziggy began to move in tune with Dillon's strokes feeling himself ready to come over the edge.

"Dillon," Ziggy gasped in between kisses and bites his lover was attacking him with. "I'm going to….!"

Dillon still kept up is rough movements, grinning devilishly into his ear. "I want you to come Ziggy. Come for me." He said as he licked and nipped at his lover's ear.

That's all it took for Ziggy's body to lose control and he threw his head back, gasping out Dillon's name. Streams of his semen glided over Dillon's hand, and in his jumpsuit. Ziggy's eyes were tightly closed, his face skewing up in pain and pleasure that made Dillon's own aching hardness wanting to be released soon. He chuckled in the smaller man's ear, occasionally peppering it with kisses, and still pumping him till there was no more. The older man felt Ziggy's cock revert to its normal size. Dillon's grip left from Ziggy's wrists, but he stayed in that position for a while longer. After wiping the semen from his hand onto Ziggy's jumpsuit, Dillon wrapped his arms around to hold him. Kissing Ziggy's forehead, he protectively put one leg over his lovers' and cuddled him. Waiting for Ziggy to calm down and catch his breath, he nuzzled into his soft brown frizzy hair that tickled his nose.

"I guess you've never done this with anyone else, huh?" Dillon chuckled, kissing Ziggy's temple.

"No, not really." Ziggy sighed, and turned his head away from Dillon.

"What do you mean?" Dillon's voice became serious and he cupped Ziggy's face to look back into his eyes.

Hesitantly, Ziggy told about his life. He was in with a group of Cartel's, because there was no other "family" he knew. When Ziggy would make a mistake due to his clumsiness or just for their own pleasure, the Cartel's would punish him terribly. There was this one time, not too long ago, where he had to drive this truck carrying some kind of expensive cargo to someone. This task would prove that Ziggy was responsible and a good addition to the team if he could do this right. It would also provide more money and less abuse from them. Enough money so he could find his own place, and not go around to each Cartel members hideout begging for shelter. But the truck got a flat tire on the way. Before fining an auto shop, Ziggy's curiosity took over, and he looked in the back of the truck to see what was in it. Sure enough, there was 5 million dollars worth of medical supplies. Ziggy knew of an orphanage not that far from the one he was raised in, which had many sick children. So Ziggy repaired the tire, and drove the truck to the orphanage. He thought the people wouldn't miss some of the medical supplies because there was so much. He was wrong though, and paid a big price for his gallant mistake.

Ziggy saw the anger in Dillon's expression when he mentioned the last sentence of his tale.

"What did they do to you, Zig?" Dillon said, gripping Ziggy's shoulder tightly making him wince from the pain.

"Aah! All right, all right....This." Ziggy said and he sat up to remove his white shirt, and the rest of his orange jumpsuit. He was now sitting in front of Dillon with the full moon shining brightly on his naked form. The white light revealed old, and some fresh looking scars and bruises. Dillon glided a hand tentatively over the tainted flesh, making Ziggy shudder. Most of them were on his back, and some cigar burns were on his arms and inner thighs.

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat, for those kids." He confessed, turning to look into Dillon's eyes with pride.

Dillon held Ziggy close to him and vowed that he would never let anyone hurt him again. He'd find a way to get him out of this hellhole and protect him. And Ziggy didn't mind at all.


End file.
